Girls x Heroine
The Girls x Heroine series (ガールズ×ヒロイン! or ガールズx戦士!) is a collaboration project with "Takara Tomy" a Japanese entertainment company that creates toys and merchandise, a girls Shogakukan manga magazine "Ciao", girls magazine "Pucchigumi" and with the back up of LDH a Japanese entertainment company, a "TV drama lead role audition" was held. The series is a "tokusatsu" (特撮) a term that describes a tv show that uses special effects. Named by fans as the "live-action version" of Pretty Cure, both series hold many similarities where a group of females transform in order to fight evil along with their fairy mascot who accompanies them along the way. Creation The director and creator of the series Miike Takashi, had no prior experience to children related shows or films as he had more experience in horror and violence. Upon realising that there weren't many tokusatsu aimed for girls, he decided to challenge himself by creating this series. The series follows the typical magical girl formula where a group of girls transform in order to fight villains. Series Name The term "Girls x Heroine" or "Girls x Senshi" describes the season where "Girls" describes what the theme of the show is. In Miracle Tunes, the term "idol" was used. In MagimajoPures, the term "magic" was used. Then in Phantomirage, the term "secret" was used. Each term gives a small basis of what the overall theme of the season is. Although the series is called "Girls x Heroine", the seasons are called "(Girls) x Warrior" / "Heroine". Series Music In each season, the main characters create a temporary idol group that provide the theme songs of the show, where they will perform as a unit to promote the season. The common theme in their name is the word is doubled and stylised with a "2". Miracle Tunes Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (アイドルx戦士　ミラクルちゅーんず!) is the first season of the series. The main theme of the show is music. The girls need a Sound Jewel, a Miracle Pod to transform and a Miracle Tact to attack. Their transformation sequence includes a transformation dance. Collecting Sound Jewels, they can transform into different styles called "Special Mode", such as Rock, Techno, Hip Hop and Enka. Production Team Writers: Hisako Fujihira Directors: Miike Takashi (Main Director), Yoshitaka Yamaguchi, Kenji Yokoi, Kenichiro Nishiumi, Ryusuke Kurahashi Composer: Koji Endo Producers: Kounosu Takashi (Executive Producer), Sayako Muramatsu, Tetsuya Endo, Misako Saka Network: TV Tokyo, BS Japan Release: April 2, 2017 – March 25, 2018 Followed by: Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Cast * Asaka Uchida (内田亜紗香) as Kanon Ichinose (一ノ瀬カノン) ** Scatterbrained and the youngest member, Kanon idolised Mai thus wanting to be an idol alongside her. She easily befriends people and always tries to have a positive attitude. With the theme color of pink, she represent pop music. Her fairy rhythms is Poppun. * Suzuka Adachi (足立涼夏) as Mai Kanzaki (神咲マイ) ** A top idol, the eldest and the leader, Mai is both academically smart and talented. Coming from a musical family, Mai is the first to be an Idol Warrior as she tries to recruit more members. With the theme color of purple, she represents rock music. Her fairy rhythms is "Rocky". * Yuzuha Oda (小田柚葉) as Fuka Tachibana (橘フウカ) ** An amazingly skilled dancer, Fuka has a cold personality and always wants to do her best. Although she refused to be an Idol Warrior, she learns that she wants to protect music and those precious to her. With the theme color of blue, she represents classical music. Her fairy rhythms is Kuranosuke. * Rina Usukura (薄倉里奈) as Akari Shiratori (白鳥アカリ) ** A Japanese girl from an American idol unit "KariKari" along with her little sister, they were rivals of Miracle2 until she joined them. She hates losing but is very caring. With the theme color of gold, she represents Alto. Her fairy rhythms is Alm. * Mio Nishiyama (西山未桜) as Hikari Shiratori (白鳥ヒカリ) ** A Japanese girl from an American idol unit "KariKari" along with her older sister, they were rivals of Miracle2 until she joined them. She bases her decisions on her emotions and likes to remain professional and private. With the theme color of silver, she represents Soprano. Her fairy rhythms is Sopra. Idol Group Their representative idol group is miracle2. MagimajoPures Magical x Heroine MagiamjoPures (魔法x戦士　マジマジョピュアーズ!) is the second season of the series. The main theme of the show is "magic" and "dreams". The girls need a Majoka Jewel to transform and use a Majoka Lumina to attack. The fairy mascot is Mokonyan. Production Team Writers: Hisako Fujihira, Kana Matsui, Mao Aoki, Yuya Nakazono Directors: Miike Takashi (Main Director), Yoshitaka Yamaguchi, Kenji Yokoi, Eiji Yamamoto Producers: Sayako Muramatsu, Yosuke Imai, Misako Saka Network: TV Tokyo, BS Japan Release: April 1, 2018 - March 24, 2019 Followed by: Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! Cast * Yuki Miyoshi (三好佑季) as Momoka Aino (愛乃モモカ) ** A bright and energetic girl who always has a full heart. She never sees the negativity in people and always tries to become their friend. She's full of dreams and will do anything in her power to protect them. With the theme color of pink, she represents Heart with the Heart Ruby. * Momoka Sumitani (隅谷百花) as Rin Shirayuki (白雪リン) ** Mysterious and smart, Rin speaks very formally. She's often seen reading and has a dream to become a manga artist. Although she's not skilled in art, she doesn't let others bring her down. She can make snow appear. With the theme color of blue, she represents Frozen with the Frozen Sapphire. * Misaki Tsuruya (鶴屋美咲) as Mitsuki Hanamori (花守ミツキ) ** Energetic and sporty, Mitsuki is always on the move and participates in lots of sports. She's very bubbly but is afraid of heights. She can make flowers grow. With the theme color of yellow, she represents Flower with the Flower Citrine. * Youka Ogawa (小川桜花) as Shiori Hoshina (星奈シオリ) ** Originally a villain working with Jama Hiko, she was hypnotized by him after she wandered into the Nuisance World. Childish yet mature, Shiori is also very fashionable. She can go into space. With the theme color of purple, she represents the Stars and Moon with the Star Amethyst. Her fairy is Lalanyan. * Kurea Masuda (増田來亜) as Yuria Nijiiro (虹色ユリア) ** Shy and quiet, Yuria holds the strongest magic of the five. She rarely smiles and always remains serious. She goes to the human world to protect the other members and learns more about that world. She can use multiple jewels at the same time and create a shield with her Majoka Iris. With the theme color of rainbow, she represents the Unicorn Spirit with the Rainbow Diamond. Idol Group Their representative idol group is magical2. Phantomirage! Secret x Warrior Phantomirage (ひみつx戦士　ファントミラージュ!) is the third season of the series. The main theme of the show is "secrets" and "crimes". The fairy for the season is Kumachi. The girls need a Phantomi Wristy, a Phantomi Ring and the Secret Keys to transform, and the Phantomi Trick to attack. The Secret Keys can be used for attacking. Production Team Writers: Yoichi Kato, Mao Aoki, Kana Matsui, Yuuya Nakazono Directors: Miike Takashi (Main Director), Yoshitaka Yamaguchi, Yokoi Takeshi, Ken'ichirou Nishiumi, Ryousuke Kurahashi, Katsutoshi Hirano Producers: Misako Saka Network: TV Tokyo, BS Japan Release: April 7, 2019 - Cast * Minami Hishida (菱田未渚美) as Kokomi Sakurai (桜衣ココミ) ** Kokomi is a scatterbrain with a positive attitude and likes to bring smiles to people. With the theme color of pink, she represents Phantomi Heart. * Kira Yamaguchi (山口綺羅) as Saki Asumi (明日海サキ) ** A cheerful girl who knows the latest news and fashion trends. With the theme color of blue, she represents Phantomi Spade. * Toa Harada (原田都愛) as Yotsuba Shizuki (紫月ヨツバ) ** Gentle, a tomboy and compassionate, Yotsuba cares for her family very much. With the theme color of purple, she represents Phantomi Clover. * Ran Ishii (石井蘭) as Seira Kureha (紅羽セイラ) ** Caring and like a big sister to the other girls. She's good at hair arrangements and disguises. With the theme color of red, she represents Phantomi Diamond. Idol Group Their representative idol group is mirage2, however Girls2 also provide their opening theme music. Trivia # All the main characters have a pink motif with twin ponytails. # It is assumed everything happens in the same universe. ## Miracle2 made an appearance in Episode 6 and Kojiro and Kazunari tried to recruit Shiori as a model (Episode 16). ## MagimajoPures also made an appearance in Phantomirage! # Miracle Tunes is the only season to have a European adaptation. # Phantomirage is the first season where the main idol group doesn't provide the opening theme. Mirage2 provide the ending but Girls2 provide the opening, although, all members of Mirage2 are also members of Girls2. # On March 31, 2019, a special Girls x Heroine! broadcasted between MagiMajo Pures! and Phantomirage! where it featured behind the scenes shoots and interviews. Yuzuha Oda made an appearance. # Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes is the only season to be translated as "warrior" rather than "heroine". # Phantomirage is the only series to get a movie and also to be extended. # The abbreviation of the series is "GaruHiro" (ガルヒロ) Category:Series